The Youngest Magnifico
by death mega sega
Summary: Cupid asks Juandissimo about his family. Juandissimo decides to tell him about the youngest Magnifico child and all the chaos that ensued with the wait. Please R
1. Caramel Creamer Anyone?

_**The Youngest Magnifico**_

_**Chapter 1: Caramel Creamer Anyone?**_

_**1/9/2013 Krissie:**_ Here's a tale that keeps telling. I'm hoping that this one won't be just another one-shot, which means expect another chapter. I also hope that you all enjoy this one. My brain is trying to work its best for you.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fairly OddParents © Butch Hartman!

[][][][][][][]

Cupid was sitting in his favorite chair in his living room. It was a nice, big, pink recliner that could swallow him whole in its fluffiness. The fluffy pink pillows which sat on each side of the chair were adorned with big hearts. Each heart was a different color. The one on the right had a hot pink heart. The one in the middle had a white heart. The one on the left had lavender heart. Cupid was curled up on the couch, with the lavender hearted pillow in his arms as he nestled a cup of coffee under his nose. The god of love had had a very long day ensuring that everyone was in love with who they were meant to be in love with and that love prevailed over evil and all that other love god junk he had to do. Every day was a killer, but Valentine's Day was the busiest day of the year for the young god. He sighed a sigh of relief that Valentine's Day was two days ago. He slowly blew on his coffee before taking a careful sip of the caffeine sugary goodness.

Juandissimo entered the room a few minutes after. He was wearing his usual white shirt, black pants, and purple belt. His hair was pulled back into its normal pony tail. "_Mi Amor_." Juandissimo floated over to the pink haired fairy. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Cupid replied as he took a sip of coffee. "Making the love go round is very tiring."

Juandissimo floated behind him and began messaging his shoulders. "Don't over work yourself, Cupido." The Hispanic fairy advised kindly.

Cupid rolled his eyes. Over work himself? Ha! Cupid had to work. Love always needed his helping hand. Sure his mom was there to help, but Cupid had to do his share too. If love didn't exist then the god of love would die! Cupid couldn't allow that to happen. He loved coffee and caramel far too much to not do his job and die. Plus, thanks to some grief stricken kids who wish love away, Cupid had already felt the sensation of dying. You know how that went? It sucked! Cupid would rather over work himself then under work. Under worked equaled an early grave to the pink haired god. Over worked equaled a long life for the blue eyed young man. He knew Juandissimo understood these basic facts. The _muy_ sexy fairy was trying to ease all of the tension that the love creating archer had built up in his coffee craving body.

Cupid then perked up. He leaned his head back so that he could look up at the Latino fairy who was currently massaging his shoulders. "Hey, Juan." The fairy began.

"Yes, Cupid?" The purple eyed fairy with a pleasant smile.

"Hmm…" Cupid sounded. The thought still present in his mind. He wanted to make sure he worded his question properly. He didn't want Juandissimo Magnifico to misunderstand him. "How come I haven't heard any stories about your little sibling?"

Juandissimo gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean _mi amor?_" He inquired.

"You told me that you ten siblings Juan." Cupid stated the already known. "You've told me a few stories about you're older siblings, but you haven't told me anything about your younger sibling. You're the tenth born, right? So what about the eleventh Magnifico? What is he like? Or is it a she? You have like, what, 9 brothers, right? So is it safe for me to presume that the youngest one is a boy too?" Cupid rambled on for a while. He was so curious. He wanted so bad to meet Juandissimo's family. After all, Cupid had reluctantly shared his family with his Spanish boyfriend. The love god's siblings sure enjoyed it when Cupid showed up at the house with Juanissimo on his arm. His mom was not too happy about it, but she was his mom and the goddess of love. Of course she would be over protective of her son. Dad simply stared the purple eyed fairy down with an interrogative look. If the diaper wearing archer had enough courage to bring Juandissimo Magnifico to visit his parents' abode, why hadn't Juandissimo brought him to visit his family?

Juandissimo placed a finger on the pink haired god's mouth. "_Mi amor_," He began. "Do not ramble on so. There is no need for to ask so many questions about _mi familia._"

"Yes there is!" Cupid responded as he sat up and turned to face the Hispanic fairy face to face. "You've barely told me anything about your family! Much less take me to meet them. Of course I'm going to be curious about them. Think about how curious of my family you were. Remember all the questions that you used to ask me? I'm only asking you those same questions."

Juan thought about for a while. Cupid was right. Juandissimo had asked a lot of questions about Cupid's family before the god of love finally gave way and took him to visit them. "Muy bien." He sighed. "I will tell you about mi familia."

A couple of thousand years ago, Juandissimo was 4 years old. His nine older brothers were all busy playing. Alejandro, who was 12 years old, was playing some game that looked like Street Fighter. Esteban was busy cleaning the house. The 11 year old wanted everything to be perfect for when Mama Camilla and Papa Grande got back from the doctors. Jesus and his twin brother, Jose, were outside playing in their garden. They were growing mangos. Guierrmo was playing peace keeper once again. Roberto and Alberto were arguing over the best way to get something. The 9 year old was trying his best to resolve the problem with 8 year old twins. But each was stubborn. One said to con it out of them, while the other had some convoluted court case already planned out. The 7 year old Carlos was sitting on a branch, high up on his favorite tree. He was drawing designs for a bird house. Maybe he would make it later, but he was so sleepy right now. The sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds passed by slowly. It made him so sleepy. Fernando, who was 6, was holding his own stand up show outside. The back porch was his stage and he had several props. Juandissimo was sitting on the swing, watching his big brother with a happy smile. He laughed gleefully as his snarky brother cracked jokes.

Esteban looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost lunch time. The 11 year old rushed to the kitchen. He swung open the fridge and glanced at what they had. He pulled out some taco shells and other things to make tacos with. Within the next half hour, Esteban had plenty of tacos made for lunch. He walked onto the front porch; he cuffed his hands in front of his mouth before screaming, "Hey Guys! Lunch is ready! Wash your hands and come eat!" Then a car pulled up in the drive. This automobile was all too familiar to Esteban. Inside the car were Papa Grande and Mama Camilla. The young Esteban waved as his siblings all raced up to the front porch, each greeting their parents with happy and cheerful waves.

Papa Grande parked his 1928 Cadillac Town Sedan in the drive way. He waved at all 10 of his sons from the wheel. Mama Camilla was quick to hop out of the sedan with a glowing smile on her face. "_Hola mis hijos!_" She greeted. "We have _una Buena noticia!_" Mama Camilla was bursting with excitement and joy.

"What does that mean?" Cupid interrupted. The god of love didn't understand a lick of Spanish. Sometimes he thought Juandissimo's Spanish was wonderful. Other times, Cupid found it annoying. He hated not being able to understand what was being said. He sometimes wished that the Latino fairy wouldn't speak Spanish, but it was a part of his charm.

"If you let me go on, I will tell you." Juandissimo stated.

"Fine." The pink haired god consented. "But I'm going to need more coffee first." He stated as he got up to get himself a cup. As he entered the kitchen, he poured black coffee into his hot pink mug. He then added some sugar and reached over for his creamer. The blue eyed man was astonished to find that his creamer wasn't on the shelf were he usually kept it. "Juan, where's my caramel creamer?" he asked, giving the violet eyed fairy a skeptical look. The fairy shrugged, trying to play innocent.

"Maybe you should use a different kind of creamer." He suggested. "Caramel makes you irritable."

Cupid glared at him with a dubious and irritated expression. He wasn't buying the whole, 'I'm innocent I swear act' from his lover. He hid his favorite creamer somewhere again.

][][]][][

_**Krissie:**_ Look! I finished it! Finally. It took about 6 days to write this. And I'm happy with the end result. I hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Also, _**Please READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Announcements

_**The Youngest Magnifico!**_

_**Chapter 2: Announcements**_

_**Krissie:**_ I can't sleep. I should be, but I just can't. So I'll write for you guys instead. Thank you CassyG for reviewing! Sorry for ripping off your family joke, I didn't realize it until you told me today. You're way too much of an influence. I use you even when I'm not meaning to. You're my little _duende gracioso_. Thank you BJXCBFOREVER for reviewing. I'll try to keep the plot as smooth as possible and unrushed. As for Juan's little sibling. I'm going to tease you with that one until later, but enjoy the other 9 siblings. I do have a few plans on our version of Cupid's family. I also realized I made an error in the last chapter. Cupid may or may not have 4 siblings in my version. I'm still trying to figure it all out in my notes. But I have to make more notes on them first and brainstorm some insane plot. So that's all for this author's note. On with the tale!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fairly OddParents © Butch Hartman

[][][][][

After a few minutes of an argument and witty banter that really went nowhere, the loving archer poofed himself up some more caramel creamer. Oh how the diaper wearing god loved magic at moments like these. He carefully made his coffee and stirred in the creamer. He didn't want to burn himself. He had accidently burned himself with his coffee once before. Juandissimo, his Latino lover, had immediately rushed into the kitchen with the intent of saving him from harm. A '_damisela en apuros_' he called pink haired man. He was not sure what it meant, but that was normal. Cupid never understood any of the stuff Juandissimo uttered in Spanish. Spanish maybe a language of love, but let's just face it, Cupid did not know Spanish, or any other languages other than English. Well, he did know Greek, but that was a tale for another day.

The god of love remembered how mad and flustered he was at Juandissimo's reaction to finding out that the blue eyed god had accidently spilt some coffee on his wrist. Juandissimo Magnifico actually had the nerve to laugh. The burn of the coffee was enough pain to deal with, but the embarrassment and teasing was what really set him over the top. Cupid was a nice guy though. He loved Juandissimo too. That certainly did help. He, however, knew how to hold a grudge. The laughing over the spilt coffee was one of the things in the winged god's arsenal that he would forever use against the purple eyed fairy in order to win a fight. It ranked up there right next to the 'constantly flirting with Wanda' and the 'you nearly killed me with your cooking' ammo that he kept as constant examples of his lover's wrong doings.

Cupid sat down in his big comfy chair again. He snuggled up in and grabbed his favorite pillow (the one with the lavender heart) and hugged it close to his body. He loved the pillow, he really did. Anteros and Harmonia had given it to Cupid as a gift for finally coming out of the closet to mom and dad. Harmonia was all cheers and congratulations in her usual hyper attitude. Anteros handed him the pillow with a giant teasing smirk. Anteros just couldn't get enough of the flustered and confused look on their mother's face. Father's eye seemed to twitch some but he took a deep breath and relaxed himself and overcame the shock of the news. Though it wasn't really a shock to anyone. They all knew; they just didn't expect Cupid to ever admit it. Cupid took a sip of his caramel coffee, removing the memory from his mind; he looked up at his lover.

"So continue on with the story." He stated with a smile.

"Very well." Juandissimo nodded. "_Madre y Padre_ sat us all in the living room."

= = = = _flashback = = _

The family meeting was beginning with its usual chaos of the Magnifico children. Alejandro was shooting glares at his younger siblings and casually punching them really hard in the arm if they came to close to him. Jesus and Jose were murmuring to each other about the best way to care for mangos. Guierrmo was still trying to play peacekeeper. This time the fight was between Fernando and Juandissimo. Fernando had made a crack about how Juanito was always looking at himself in the mirror. Fernando joked, saying, "I don't see what he's seeing. There's not much to look at." This upset the four year old fairy to no end. The 9 year old was trying his best to defuse the situation. Carlos was busy dozing off into some far off dream world. Alberto and Roberto were sitting still at least. The two were placing bets on how Fernando's and Juanito's argument would turn out. Esteban stood beside Mama Camilla and looked up at the chaos with annoyed expression on her face. The 11 year old began tapping his foot. He then whistled.

"Hey!" Esteban called. "Mama and Papa want to make an announcement. So hush it up! All of you! Alejandro stop punching and staring daggers at people. Jesus and Jose, you two zip it up! You can continue your debate of mangos later! Alberto and Roberto stop gambling in the living room! It's rude. You can gamble later in your room. Carlos! _Despierta y prestart atenci__ó__n. _Fernando apologize to Juanito. Juanito, get over it and bury the hatchet already. Now everyone! _Silencio!_ And sit down!" Papa Grande raised an eyebrow at his second oldest son and then watched in amazement as all of the others followed his orders to the T. Each child sat with their legs cross and head up. All of them were sitting in a half circle and in age order. Esteban looked up at Mama Camilla and smiled. He nodded his head and sat down in between Alejandro and Jesus. Papa Grande looked at his wife and smiled. The two would be having a talk about where their son learned to give such strong and commanding orders.

"Now my children." Mama Camilla began. "We have _una gran noticia_!"

"_Excelente para todos ustedes, pero malo para mi trabajo_." Papa Grande muttered under his breath.

"Stelio…" Mama Camilla gave a soft warning growl. Papa Grande straightened up instantly. Smiling, she turned her attention back to her children. "You guys are soon going to have a _Nuevo hermano_!"

As soon as this announcement left their mother's throat, chaos once again reigned over the house. Exclaims instantly filled the air.

"_En serio_?!"

"Another one?"

"Yay! A new sibling!"

"Will it be another set of twins?"

"When will he get here?"

"What will his name be?"

"Will he share a room with one of us?"

"Can we name him Raul?"

"No! I want to him to be named Rodriguez."

"Why do I keep getting more siblings? I thought Juanito was the last one!"

"Can I feed him his bottle when he comes home?"

"Now, now, now." Mama Camilla tried to regain control of her rumbustious children. It wasn't working out so well. After a few minutes of trying to be the sweet Mama, she got frustrated. "_Ni__ñ__os! Silencio!_ You all know how to behave!_ Ahora si__é__ntate y c__á__llate!_" She snapped. "Now listen. Papa Grande and I aren't sure what we're going to name the new baby. The doctor told us its only one baby. The baby will be here sometime soon. And no, the baby will not be sharing a room with any of you. And Yes, Esteban, you can feed the baby with she comes home. Also, the doctor said that the baby will be _una ni__ñ__a_."

"_Una Ni__ñ__a?!_" The kids all exclaimed in unison.

"Mama, I don't think that right. I think the doctor lied to you Mama. You just watch, the baby will come and it'll be _otro ni__ñ__o_." Fernando stated matter-of-factly. After all, the doctor had told his parents that Carlos might be a girl when Papa was pregnant with him. If the doctor was wrong once, what would stop him from being wrong again?

= = = = _flashback ===_

_DING!_

Juandissimo and Cupid jumped at the loud sound of the doorbell. The purple eyed fairy looked over at his boyfriend. "Were you expecting company, _mi amor_?"

Cupid shrugged. "I don't think so." He looked at the doorway and then back to Juandissimo. "I don't want to get up and answer the door. I'm comfy here."

[][][][]

_**1/25/2013 Krissie:**_ Hello guys! Look! I finished this chapter! At 6;52am, no less. I also added some information on my version of Cupid's family. I hope you guys enjoy this and will come back for the 3rd chapter! Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. YA ES HORA!

_**The Youngest Magnifico**_

_**Chapter 3: YA ES HORA!**_

_**Deathy:**_ Hi guys! I'm currently writing a 50 page novel for my creative writing class, but I will try to work on this one too. Thank you CassyG for reviewing! Thank you BJXCBFOREVER for reviewing! You guys will find out who's at the door in this chap. I will try to update soon, but school and writer's block. They're demons.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but ideas.

[][][][][

_DING!_

Juandissimo and Cupid jumped at the loud sound of the doorbell. The purple eyed fairy looked over at his boyfriend. "Were you expecting company, _mi amor_?"

Cupid shrugged. "I don't think so." He looked at the doorway and then back to Juandissimo. "I don't want to get up and answer the door. I'm comfy here."

The Hispanic fairy smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Of course _mi amor._" He said as he got up. "I'll answer the door." The sexy fairy floated over to the door.

_DING!_

"I'm coming!" Juandissimo called as he unlocked the door and opened it. "Can I help…" The Latino fairy stopped dead in his tracks at the site before him. Standing before him were two of Cupid's siblings. A little freckled covered faced stared up at him with mixed matched eyes. His wings drooped down in a sad manner. Leaning on him for support was an intoxicated man with multiple colored hair. His hair was mainly purple with streaks of many different colors. The golden reef on his head was crocked. His wings were held close to his body. His head was downward and he was breathing heavy. By the puddle of puke that Juandissimo noticed was now making the flower by the porch its home, the purple eyed fairy knew that he was sick.

"H-h-hello, Mr. Magni-ni-nific-c-co." The younger red head greeted. "Br-brother is s-s-sick. He a-a-as-as-asked me to br-br-bring him here. I-i-i-is big brot-t-ther here?"

"Cupid." Juandissimo leaned back to call his lover. "You're brothers are here!"

"Really?" Cupid peered up with interest but he couldn't see which of his brothers were there through Juandissimo's gorgeous body. "Which ones?"

"_Se__ñ__or_ Himeros _y Se__ñ__or_…" Juan stopped realizing that he didn't remember the younger one's name. "_Lo siento_. But what is your name again?"

"Pothos." He answered in a near whisper.

By this time, Cupid was on his feet. Himeros was his older brother and the most annoying of them all. Cupid and Himeros always ended up in a fight. The nerve of the guy just showing up at his house without notice. This god of love surely had a word or two for his rude, reckless brother. "What does he want this time!?" Cupid said in disdain as he marched towards the door. He hadn't even heard who was the other one with him, but he didn't care. He just didn't like Himeros. Juandissimo turned his head to say the other god's name only to find Cupid standing behind him with balled up fist. The pink haired god pushed Juandissimo Magnifico out of the way and unleashed his furry on his older brother.

"What do you think you're doing here uninvited!?" He snapped. "You know I hate it when you just up without notice!" Then he looked to his older hung over brother leaning on their baby brother who struggled to keep him standing up.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry big brother." Pothos lower lip quivered. His puffy wings drooping more. "Bu-u-u-ut Himeros asked me to bring him here."

"What's going on?" Cupid questioned. "And is that barf in the flower bed?" He raised an eyebrow at the strange new ornament to his front yard.

"Month of _chalar__ó__ste_." Himeros moaned. "Can I sleep in one of your bathrooms?" He managed to lift his head to look at his younger brother. "Ma and Pa don't want me hung over at their house. So please? May I?"

"If I say no?" Cupid questioned.

"I'll make my ass comfortable right on your porch and sing so loud and off pitch that your ears will bleed." Himeros gave an evil and cocky smile. "So can I talk to the toilet for a few hours or not?"

"Fine." Cupid turned his head and called. "Bobby! Barley! Come help Himeros to the bathroom please. Pothos can't possibly carry him." Two cherubs came on cue and grabbed the intoxicated god and carted him away. Pothos stood there awkwardly. He wasn't used to randomly showing up at his big brother's house. Usually when he did, he talked to brother about all the people who were longing for someone they couldn't possibly hope to get like Jonny Deep or Lynda Carter. Now that he was here, intruding thanks to Himeros, he wasn't quite sure if he should stick around or go home. "Come on in Pothos." Cupid waved his younger brother in. "You might as well stay long enough for Himeros to get sober and take him home. So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. You know, just doing the god of longing thing. That kind of stuff." The little red head answered with his eyes down cast as he floated into the mansion. "You?"

"Juandissimo was just telling me a story about his youngest sibling. The one I haven't met or really heard much about. You want to sit in? I have coffee." Cupid replied.

"I'm glad to hear that you're doing well." Pothos nodded as he looked up at little. "Sitting in sounds nice."

"Good." Cupid floated over to the living room. He pointed at a small and comfy chair. It was read and had white hearts on it. A pink pillow in the chair had a red heart on it. "You can sit here." He stated. "Want some coffee?"

Pothos looked up and bit his lip. The child wasn't sure which would upset him more, declining the coffee or accepting and not touching the coffee. Pothos didn't really like coffee as much as his brother, but he hated upsetting people more. "I-i-i-i…" He went silent again. Cupid raised an eye brow at him. He then rolled his blue eyes and began tapping his foot. Cupid wasn't one to be patient with anyone. "I can p-p-poof up my own drink." Pothos finally managed to say.

"Okay." Cupid smiled at him as he sat down in his comfy recliner and looked at Pothos who tentatively sat in his seat. Pothos pulled his wand from a pocket on his shirt and swished it in the air. A coffee cup floated down into his hands. He held it close to his face, slid the lid open with his thumb and cautiously took a sip, and closed it quickly with his thumb. The pink haired god of love looked up at his lover and waved his hand in a gesture to continue.

"Well, we were all ecstatic about _nuestro nuevo hermano_." Juandissimo began.

= = =_Flashback====_

The 10 Magnifico children were all busy preparing for their new baby sister, though Fernando kept correcting everyone with "_Ni__ñ__o_." Alejandro didn't want or care for a younger sibling at all. He never liked any of his siblings. He was the 1st born and thus knew what it was like to be an only child and get everything he wanted. Too bad that was short lived. Every time his parents mentioned having another sibling, he would usually throw a fit about how he didn't want a sibling. Papa Grande and Mama Camilla would usually have a stern talk with him and make him stop acting out. Alejandro would then resort to pouting and mumbling under his breath.

After a few months, Papa Grande woke up. "_Ay los mios!_" He screamed. "_El beb__é__ se acerca!_"

Mama Camilla shot up in her bed a second. "_Ni__ñ__os r__á__pido!_" She exclaimed all through the house as she woke up everyone. "Get into _el coche!_ The baby is coming! We must get to the hospital _r__á__pido!_"

All of the children woke up. Each was groggy. Everyone except Guierrmo. The 9 year old boy was always an early riser and was prepared to be up at any hour. Who else would kill all of the creepy crawly bugs for his older brother? Guierrmo walked in said brother's room and stared at him. Esteban was rubbing the sleepies from his purple eyes. He didn't really want to get up, but was forcing himself awake. The light intruding into his room wasn't nice. He threw his hand across the night stand looking for his lap. He found the switch and turned it. Once the lamp light was on, Esteban shrieked back under his cover like a vampire. He then looked up to see Guierrmo standing right over him.

"_Mierda!_" Esteban squealed as he jumped off his bed and landed on the other side. His fist clutching his chest as he felt his heart would jump out of his rib cage. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"_Lo siento_ Esteban." Guierrmo apologized. "I wanted to make sure you woke up. It seems me standing over you scares you enough to wake you up."

"It certainly does that." The 11 year old muttered. "It also does other things. I need to go to the bath room." Esteban wrapped his blanket around him as if it were a robe and began shoveling his feet towards the bath room. He paused when he was beside his 9 year old brother. He stuck out an accusing finger. "This is your fault." He murmured and continued to the bathroom.

"I'll bring you a change of clothes." Guierrmo stated.

"Tell?" Esteban began.

"_Nadie_ Esteban." Guierrmo stated. "I will tell _nadie._"

"_Bueno. Muy bueno._" Esteban nodded as he began shuffling towards the bathroom. "I expect you in 5 minutes."

Guierrmo nodded, content with the task of getting his older brother new clothes. He pulled them out of the drawer and brought them to the bathroom. Tapping the door in the beat of _Fleliz Navidad_, Guierrmo placed the clothes close to the door. Fernando walked by as the door cracked open and inch and Esteban's hand darted out and grabbed the clothes. Pulling the outfit inside, he quickly closed the door.

"Did he…?" Fernando asked, holding up a finger, pointing at the bathroom door. "Again?"

"Shhhh." Guierrmo placed a finger over his mouth. He walked over to Fernando. "You and I both know, we don't _joder_ with Esteban." He whispered softly. "He has enough issues already. Plus we all know that one of these days…"

"_Lo s__é__. Lo s__é__. Lo s__é__._" Fernando rolled his eyes. "If any of us were going to be _psic__ó__pata secreto_, it'd be Esteban."

"Good. I'm glad we're clear on this. Now, help me get everyone into the car." Guierrmo ordered.

Esteban exited the bathroom. He walked over to his brothers. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Papa has gone into the labor!" Fernando sang with a happy smirk on his face. "Our _hermano peque__ñ__o beb__é_is almost here!"

"Well, let's get everyone in the car so we can be at the hospital when the baby gets here!" Esteban stated, instantly perky up. "Everyone line up and get in the car!" He ran throughout the house ordering.

All of the Magnificos got into the car with much pushing and shoving. Once everyone was buckled up, Mama Camilla turned on the car. Papa Grande was complaining and screaming the whole way to the hospital. Fernando was entertaining the others as he sang his song, "Hey _Se__ñ__orita_" all the way to the hospital.

_===flashback end====_

"Yo Bro!" Himeros screamed from upstairs. "You're toilet is a mean jerk! He just insulted me! By the way, it smells horrible in here! Bring me the air freshener!"

Cupid rolled his blue eyes. "Excuse me." He said, standing up from his seat. "I have to have a word with my heathen of a brother." The god of love floated out of the room, leaving Juandissimo and Pothos alone.

"So…" Juandissmo looked over at the shy god of yearning. "What are you the god of?"

Pothos jumped some at the question. "Me? Longer and yearning."

"Interesting. So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Juan asked. Making small talk with him was really hard.

"Oh…" Pothos shrugged. "I'm not really sure." He looked up at Juandissimo Magnifico shyly with his mixed-matched eyes. "By the way, I know that sometimes you still long for Wanda. You might want to work on that." He whispered so softly that the Hispanic fairy could barely hear him. He quickly took a sip of his apple cider.

"Hehehe…" The purple eyed fairy gave a nervous laugh. "I'm trying."

"Has brother had caramel today?" Pothos asked. "He seems irritable today. You should keep caramel away from him."

"Trust me. I try." Juandissimo stated. "But it never works. Cupido is very stubborn." The two nodded together in agreement.

[][][]

_**2/2/2013 Deathy**_**:**Oh look! An update! Sorry for the wait on this. I have to write a 50 page novel for creative writing class. So, I'm mainly working on that. But I will work on this in my spare time. So please _**READ & REVIEW!**_

I'm doing a lot of edits to this. So sorry for those who show up and get confused. For those who want info on Cupid's brothers, well here you go!

_**Himeros:**_ He's Cupid's brother. Here, I made him his older brother. He is the god of Desire and lust in people and also Sexual desire and Unrequited love. In Greek mythology, he is the son of Aphrodite and Ares, but here, I made him the son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. This Himeros loves reckless behavior and loves to party. He goes wherever the fun is. He usually has a cup of something alcoholic with him, similar to Cupid and his coffee. He's the 2nd born of Aphrodite's and Hephaestus' children. Himeros also has one month every so often were he just wants to relax and be sane for a bit. Which is why he's at Cupid's house talking to the toilet.

_**Pothos:**_ He is the god of Longing and Yearning. In Greek Mythology, he is one of Aphrodite's erotes and brother to Himeros and Eros. So versions depict him at the son of Eros or an independent aspect of him. One version calls him the son of Zephyrus and Iris. He is usually depicted carrying a vine. Here he is Cupid's baby brother. In fact his is Aphrodite's and Hephaestus' youngest child. He is shy and stutters. His wings droop down in a sad manner. Pothos loves his siblings but is very insecure around people. Pothos' favorite drink is either Apple Cider or Hot Chocolate. I haven't decided yet.


	4. CARITA BEBÉ

_**The Youngest Magnifico**_

_**Chapter 4: CARITA BE**__**B**__**é**___

_**2/15/2012 Krissie:**_ Haven't written this in forever! Happy Valentine's Day for everyone! I've been working on a story for my Creative Writing class, so that explains where I've been. Thank you CassyG for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer:**_ "I dreamt that I was actually smart and people were holding me accountable for my actions. It was horrible!"

[][][][

Cupid came back down with his arms crossed. He was biting his lip and a glare on his face. Himeros sure knew how to rile his baby brother up. He sat down in his comfy seat in a big huff. Himeros was walking close behind him. His head band was on crooked. He looked at his brother with a caring, yet douche-baggy glance as he took a seat on the couch.

"Chill out Bro. Hey, Juan. It's nice to see ya again." Himeros laid back in the seat. "What's up?"

"Juan was just telling brother a story about his youngest sibling." Pothos answered as he looked up from his cup. "We're in the middle of the story, so you'll just have to join in."

"Okay. Cool. Mind if I nom on some crackers?" Himeros asked.

"As long as you munch quietly." Cupid growled as he took a sip of his caramel coffee. "Continue onward Juandissimo."

"Okay," Juandissimo nodded, "We had all made it to the hospital."

_===flashback====_

All of the Magnifico children sat in the hospital's waiting room. Esteban was left in charge of his 8 younger siblings. Alejandro sat off in a corner sulking. Why did his parents have to have other children? Wasn't he enough pride and joy for them? Esteban was doing his best to control the chaotic group that were his siblings.

Juandissimo was sitting in the floor staring at himself in the mirror with a smile on his face. Fernando was holding his own little comedy show. The other people in the waiting room and even a few doctors and nurses found the 6 year old to be quite amusing. Both sets of twins were watching Fernando as they quietly began to play cards. Roberto brought some chips and no money. He planned to substitute the chips for candy later. Alberto was game for it. Jesus and Jose just didn't really care that much. Guierrmo was made to be the card dealer and to keep anyone from cheating or being unfair. Alejandro was invited to play, but he turned it down in his usual douchebaggy manner. Esteban declined as he had his hands full with just keeping tabs on all of the Magnifico children. Luckily for him, his brothers were relatively behaved in public places. The 4 year old sat in his lap gawking happily at his reflection without a care in the world. It was so strange for the world to be so peaceful.

Sadly the peace didn't last. The doctor came out about 4 hours later and announced that the baby had been born. All 10 of the Magnifico children jumped up excitedly and raced to their parents' room. Each wanted a look at their new sibling. Each child except Alejandro, who lagged behind. Once in the room, they all gathered around their new sibling. Each had compliments and cooed at their new sibling.

"She's so cute!"

"What's her name?"

"She's adorable!"  
"Why'd it take so long? You'd think after 10 kids child birth would be a breeze for you."

"Why did you have to have another one?"

"This is _mi Nuevo hermano?_ Why isn't she as sexy as me?"

"I thought we agreed _el beb__é__ es un ni__ñ__o_."

"Really now." Mama Camilla laughed. "Well, why don't you just check and see little ones. You're _Hermana_ is all _chica_."

"_Si. Si_ she is." Papa Grande stated as he handed his new daughter to his wife. "And she is actually in need of a diaper change, _mi dulce_."

"Of course." Mama Camilla stated as she grabbed the baby. "Gather around _mis hijos_. You're going to learn how to properly change a baby _chica_."

"There's a difference in how you change _un_ _chica y una chico_?" Esteban asked in wonder.

"_Si _Esteban, there is." Mama Camilla nodded her head as she began to change the baby.

"What happened to his thing?" Fernando asked. "Did the doctor cut it off or something? Mama! Papa! _El doctor__cortó el pene__de nuestro hermano_! Alberto prepare the documents! We must sue for this disgrace to our Magnifico name!"

"_Oh cállate!_" Mama Camilla slapped her wise cracking 6 year old son upside his smart ass head. "She is _una chica! __Las niñas no__tienen pene__. _Everyone knows that."

"Then what do girls have?" Guierrmo questioned in a confused manner.

"_Ellos tienen vaginas_." Papa Grande answered from his spot on his oh so comfy hospital bed. "I'll explain it to you guys later. Maybe when you're older. Right now I'm tired and sleepy." The Latino man plopped his head down on some fluffy pillows his wife had brought.

Later they all went home and marveled at the youngest Magnifico.

_====Flashback====_

"And that is the story of my youngest sibling and how my brother Fernando is a _culo inteligente_." Juandissimo stated quickly ending his tale. He was relieved that it was over. All of the interruptions were just too much for the Hispanic fairy.

"Cute." Himeros stated as he looked up from his cracker. "Very cute." He then went back to munching on his cracker.

Cupid glared over at his older brother. Then looked back at his boyfriend with a friendly smile. "It was a very cute story. So Carmen is your only sister?"

"_Si._" Juandissimo nodded. "Papa Grande and Mama Camilla and the whole _familia_ really love and dote on her."

"What's she like?" Cupid asked with interest.

"Hot." Himeros answered.

"Pretty." Pothos answered at the same time as Himeros.

Juandissimo Magnifico gave the two a strange and confused look.

"God of desire and lust." Himeros waved at him. "Trust me. A lot and I mean A LOT of guys and girls too want to do your sister."

"I'm the god of longing. The same deal. Carmen Magnifico's name comes up a lot with a lot of people I see." Pothos answered shyly as he took a sip of his apple cider and closed his cup swiftly as he always did.

"Come to think of it, I've seen her name every so often, but I haven't shot her with an arrow yet." Cupid stated as he began to think about the young lady's name.

"I don't feel comfortable with this at all." Juandissimo muttered.

"But, Juan, it's love! Everyone falls in love." Cupid stated as he sat up.

"But it's my _hermanita_!" Juandissimo made a hand gesture towards himself. "I can't begin to even imagine my little Carita dating anyone. She… she is much too young!"

Cupid gave his buff boyfriend a stale face. Himeros giggled as he shook his. Pothos rolled his mixed matched eyes as he shook his head, a smirk placed on the shy god's face.

"Trust us Juandissimo Magnifico, you are never too young to experience love. It comes in many different forms. Like or not, she will fall in love, just as you have. And when she does, you'll be happy for." The three gods stated in unison.

"But… She's _mi hermanita_." The purple eyed fairy whimpered.

"Believe it or not, Juandissimo," Himeros placed a hand on the muscular fairy's shoulder. "We understand that big brothers are protective of their little sisters. It comes with the territory. You just have to trust in your sister and hope that neither of us have to interfere. Especially me." Himeros gave a douchey smirk as he made hand gestures to accent what he was saying. "Now, where's that coffee! I'm feeling a lot more sober now and I'm dying for Frappuccino. Do you have caramel or maybe some white chocolate? I've been dying for white chocolate!"

"Oh boy…" Cupid shook his head. "At least we can bond over coffee when you're sober. This way." The pink haired god floated out of his and towards the kitchen as he waved for his older brother to follow him.

"I'm so sorry." Pothos said shyly.

"Why?" Juandissimo as he looked at the red head.

"White Chocolate makes him hyper and irritable." Pothos informed the unlucky fairy in a low whisper.

"Do each of you have something that makes you irritable?" Juandissimo questioned.

"Maybe…" Pothos shrugged and gave a shy, cheeky smile.

"Oh boy." The purple eyed fairy groaned. "What makes you irritable?" He asked.

Pothos' mixed matched eyes darted across the room for a few brief moments, not really landing on anything. The young god just wanted to avoid eye contact. "I'd rather not say."

[][][[[][]

_**2/22/2012 Deathy:**_ It's 10:01pm and I've finally finished this! And I've added something new! Each of the Erotes has something that makes them irritable!

Cupid = Caramel

Himeros = White Chocolate

Pothos = Unknown. I'm not sure yet. Any ideas?

For those of you who are wondering if Cupid has other siblings, he does! My version has 5 more! So I hope you all enjoyed this! Any thoughts? Questions? Critics? I'd love to hear them! _**Please READ &REVIEW!**_


End file.
